


Nocna Praca Dr. Johna Watsona

by Sherlly750



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Emotions, Falling In Love, M/M, Suicide Attempt, nie umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlly750/pseuds/Sherlly750
Summary: Nie każdy dałby radę zamieszkać w 221B razem z Sherlockiem. John dał radę i trzyma się całkiem dobrze...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Na powitanie cholernie przepraszam za umieszczenie czegokolwiek w złym miejscu, prawdopodobnie złe użycie tagów, drobne błędy na które możesz trafić (w tym przecinki w złych miejscach) i inne niedogodności w czytaniu tego badziewia... To ff powstało głównie po to, żebym mogła ogarnąć jak wstawiać na tej stronie. Ale nie bój się! Jest w miarę znośne. Opublikowałam je również na Wattpadzie, pod nickiem "240Kilometruff" więc jak ktoś woli tam...

Życie na Baker Street jest sporym wyzwaniem. Nie każdy da radę sprostać urokom i wadom mieszkania w tym nie wątpliwie wyjątkowym miejscu. Jest to kamienica, z pozoru jak każda inna. Odrobinę zakurzona, ze zbyt małym boilerem do podgrzewania ciepłej wody i od  czasu do czasu przeciekającymi rurami. To, że owe mieszkanie jest wyjątkowe nie sprawiają przedmioty w jego wnętrzu. Sprawiają to ludzie, którzy żyją w środku. Na parterze mieszka urocza starsza pani, której świętej pamięci mąż był niegdyś dillerem. Pani Hudson (bo tak ma na imię) mieszka pod 221 A na parterze, ale mieszkanie wyżej o numerze 221 B również należy do niej. 221 B byłoby miejscem kompletnie nie wartym uwagi, gdyby nie  Dr. John Watson i jego współlokator Sherlock Holmes. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że dzielenie tej samej przestrzeni życiowej z Sherlockiem nie jest łatwe. Nie każdy wytrzymałyby ciągłe niezbyt bezpieczne eksperymenty i granie na skrzypcach w późnych  godzinach nocnych. John Watson wytrzymał i zbytnio nie narzeka. No bo w końcu to nic takiego, jeżeli później można zdobyć odpowiednią dawkę adrenaliny podczas ścigania przestępców. Tak wygląda życie z detektywem pod jednym dachem. Za dnia z pozoru zwyczajne, choć przerywane eksperymentami i szukaniem w gazetach spraw, natury kryminalnej... W nocy kompletnie zaplątane wśród zagadek, gonienia przestępców po ulicach Londynu i Sherlocka. Tak, Sherlocka przede wszystkim. Szalonego, nie znającego się na emocjach, jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. John nie mógł trafić na lepszego przyjaciela i towarzysza. Sam służy detektywowi swoim doświadczeniem z wojska, chociaż był tam tylko lekarzem, nadal potrafi strzelać. Na przykład ze swojego Glocka, trzymanego w dolnej szufladzie komody... Ale przede wszystkim jego zadaniem jest pomaganie Sherlockowi w odróżnianiu emocji. To nie tak , że detektyw nic nie czuje (chociaż zwykł nazywać siebie wysoko funkcjonalnym socjopatą) poprostu nie zawsze potrafi rozpoznać dane uczucie. Więc tym bardziej zazwyczaj nie wie, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Choć, tak naprawdę nie musi. Ma od tego Johna, a on zawsze jest gotowy mu pomóc. John zawsze pilnuje by Sherlock jadł, spał i robił inne proste (według detektywa wręcz zbędne) podstawowe czynności potrzebne do życia. W zamian otrzymuje adrenalinę, której tak bardzo mu brakowało po powrocie z Afganistanu. Więc bycie częścią 221 B miało swoje wady i zalety, które w miarę się równoważyły. Sherlockowi najwyraźniej umknął fakt, że  tak naprawdę doktor potrzebował go tak samo mocno, jak on jego. Watson tuż po powrocie z Afganistanu czuł się jakby, zostawił tam sporą część siebie. Jakby był niekompletny, a na dodatek ze względu na bóle psychosomatyczne w nodze, nikomu nie potrzebny. Zaś, broń w szufladzie biurka wydawała się być coraz bardziej kuszącym rozwiązaniem... Wtedy na jego drodze stanął Sherlock. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju; pełen energi i  przekonania o słuszności tego co nazywał swoją pracą, czyli łapania przestępców. Od tamtej pory John wyciąga Glocka regularnie, ale (naszczęście) nie w celach samobójczych. "Przydaje się w pracy", jak ma zwyczaj  mówić. Nie do pracy w przychodni. Oczywiście, że nie. Do tej drugiej, nocnej pracy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na sam początek ogłoszenia parafialne (tak wiem że, jestem okropna).   
> Wygląda na to, że rozdziały będą ze sobą związane, w miarę luźny sposób. Na dodatek będą na zmianę, z perspektywy Johna i perspektywy Sherlocka. No i w tym ff zakładam, że sezon 4 nie istnieje. Przecież tak jest, prawda? Opowiadanie jest również publikowane na Wattpad, więc jesli ktoś woli czytać tam to zapraszam. ;)  
> Enjoy! :)

Sherlock nie zawsze był taki - jaki jest teraz.   
Jego życie, od jakiegoś czasu dzieli się na dwie kategorie: życie przed pojawieniem się Johna i to drugie po nim.   
Obecnie przyznaje się, że zanim zaczął szukać współlokatora nie funkcjonował zbyt dobrze.   
Trzy razy był na odwyku i zawsze prędzej, czy później wracał do nałogu. Jego umysł był zbyt szybki, a on nie mógł za nim nadążyć.   
Zauważył, że kokaina i heroina spowalniają jego procesy myślowe. Dzięki ćpaniu, mógł choć przez chwilę odpocząć od zbyt szybkiego przepływu informacji.   
W końcu przesadził z eksperymentowaniem i niemal przedawkował.   
W końcu uległ namowom starszego brata i poszedł na odwyk.   
Samotny pobyt w izolatce, jest chyba najgorszym wspomniemniem z tamtych lat, jakie posiada.   
Otaczała go tylko cisza i zapach środków do dezynfekcji, a to jeszcze bardziej go przerażało.   
Gdy wkońcu wyszedł na, w miarę prostą, starszy brat, martwiąc się o niego zaczął kontrolować każdy aspekt jego życia.  
Irytowało go to tak bardzo, że ograniczył z nim kontakt, przez co oddalili się od siebie. Nadal bardzo rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają.   
Sherlock, wcale nie chciał mieć współlokatora, nie był mu on do niczego potrzebny, a na dodatek kłopotliwy.   
Sam byłby wstanie płacić za czynsz, nawet mieszkając w samym centrum Londynu.   
Zgodził się, aby poszukać kogoś chętnego do mieszkania z nim, tylko po to, żeby jego irytujący i nadopiekuńczy brat się zwyczajnie odczepił. Doszedł do wniosku, że będzie dla niego korzystniej, jeżeli Mycroft Holmes nie będzie bez przerwy, razem ze swoją denerwującą parasolką i metaforami na temat Rudobrodego, wchodził z butami w jego życie.   
Znalezienie kogoś, kto chciałby zamieszkać z nim na stałe, nie było jednak łatwe.   
Nie potrafił dogadać się z żadnym nowym współlokatorem. Lekceważył ich, ponieważ byli nieprawdopodobnie nudni. Wiedział o nich niemal wszystko. Po pięciu minutach znajomości, przez co oni nie potrafili mu zaufać.   
Niektórych, nie interesowały części ludzkiego ciała w lodówce i nocne koncerty skrzypcowe, więc sami wychodzili.   
Zawsze zostawał sam.   
Nikt nie potrafił wytrzymać z młodszym Holmes'em dłużej niż miesiąc.   
Aż pewnego dnia, około trzy miesiące temu, siedząc w kostnicy detektyw jakby od niechcenia wspomniał Mike'owi Stamfordowi o tym, że nie może znaleźć stałego współlokatora.   
\- A niby kto chciałby ze mną zamieszkać? - zapytał, nie kryjąc już swojego rozczarowania.   
Coraz bardziej obawiał się, że spędzi resztę życia pod skrzydłami brata... Mike był dobrym człowiekiem, uczył stażystów, którzy w niedalekiej przyszłości mieli zostać chirurgami wojskowymi. Tak się złożyło, że robił to w tym samym szpitalu, w którym czas wolny spędzał detektyw.   
Obecnie, rozmawiał z Sherlockiem w trakcie przerwy na lunch.   
Tak owszem, jedzą lunch w kostnicy. Jest to chyba ulubione miejsce detektywa, w całym szpitalu Barts. Trupy go nie oceniają, nie marnują słów i powietrza. Dlatego w pewien sposób je lubi, zwyczajnie milczą, a czasem bywają intrygujące.  
Po zakończeniu rozmowy, choć Sherlock głównie słuchał... Mike opuścił szpital.   
O dziwo - wrócił niecałą godzinę później, na dodatek - nie sam.   
Wraz ze Stamfordem do laboratorium, w którym Sherlock badał próbki potrzebne mu do rozwiązania sprawy, wszedł bardzo dobrze zbudowany, niski blondyn o pięknych, zielonych oczach. Jego spojrzenie było pewne siebie i czujne. Podpierał się na lasce. Prawdopodobnie z powodu kulejącej nogi. A jednak, nie poprosił Mike'a o krzesło.   
Wtedy młody detektyw pomyślał : "Ciekawe... Wojskowy. Pewnie weteran."   
Dotarło do niego, dlaczego jego znajomy przyprowadził tutaj tego człowieka.   
Szykuje mi się nowy współlokator - pomyślał.   
Nie całą minutę później podzielił się z nimi swoimi dedukcjami na głos. Mimo to, nieznajomy nie przyłożył mu w twarz za wyciąganie na wierzch wszystkich informacji. Spoglądał na niego z ciekawym błyskiem w oczach. Jakby... Zachwytem? Wtedy myślał, że to nie możliwe.   
Dogadali się na temat szczegółów wspólnego mieszkania, a raczej to on po prostu podał adres mieszkania i wyszedł z laboratorium, zarzucając na siebie płaszcz.  
Od tamtej pory mieszka z Johnem i chyba nawet cieszy się, że nie jest sam jak kiedyś.   
Watson jest inny niż wszyscy pozostali, nie jest nudny. Nie dało się go tak łatwo przejrzeć. Do tej pory dowiedział się że, mężczyzna jest byłym lekarzem wojskowym oraz blogerem. Chciał za wszelką cenę odkryć, co nowy współlokator jeszcze przed nim ukrywa.   
Doktor dbał o detektywa, gdyż bardzo martwił się o niego, a ten z kolei powoli zaczynał mu ufać, niemal bezgranicznie. Dziwne to było uczucie dla młodszego Holmes'a, ponieważ pierwszy raz poczuł, że ktoś się nim interesuje.   
Po pierwsze, dobrze się ze sobą porozumiewają, a po drugie Watson chętnie pomaga mu w nocnym łapaniu przestępców.   
W ciągu dnia detektyw nadal pracuje sam, ponieważ John strasznie upiera się przy tym, że chce pracować w szpitalu. Niby po co? Sherlock mógłby płacić czynsz za nich obu, ale doktor woli być niezależnym, więc nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Nawet jeśli, przez to musi czasem ratować Londyn w pojedynkę.  
Teoretycznie jest detektywem-konsultantem i powinien tylko pomagać policji, ale aż żal mu patrzeć jak ci idioci męczą się, nawet przy najłatwiejszych sprawach, więc sam wykonuje większość roboty.  
Uwielbia, gdy może zabłysnąć swoim intelektem, poniżając przy tym kilku imbecyli.   
Na szczęście w nocy pomaga mu przyjaciel, który go chroni.   
Gdy tylko razem zamieszkali, Sherlock "wyleczył" Johna z problemu psychosomatycznego, ale wiedział, że doktor zawsze ma przy sobie broń. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, po co blondyn zabrał ją ze sobą, gdy skończył służbę, ale nadal był tego przeraźliwie świadomy.   
W przypływie energii postanowił dać mu inne, bezpieczniejsze zastosowanie dla Glocka.   
Zaprosił Watsona do udziału w śledztwie, doktor uratował mu za pomocą swojej broni życie, już pierwszego dnia ich znajomości. Przez to, stał się jeszcze ciekawszym obiektem do obserwacji Sherlocka. Wygląda na to, że posiadanie współlokatora, o ile jest nim John Watson, jest całkiem przyjemne. Czuje się jakby... Bezpieczniej? Jest szczęśliwszy, kiedy po prostu wie, że ktoś jest gotów otaczać go opieką, mimo tego, że jest cholernym, socjopatycznym dupkiem.  
John Watson chce go chronić. Nie zamieniłby tego nawet z kolejną dawką kokainy.   
Są rzeczy, które mogłyby tylko wspomagać jego umysł i osoba, która przepuszcza jego światło, zachęcając go do dedukcji.   
Sądzi, że John mógłby stać się dla niego kimś więcej... O wiele więcej, niż tylko współlokatorem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec tego rozdziału, chcę podziękować Hal_Auden (konto na Wattpad) za zbetowanie tekstu. Dzięki niej ten rozdział jest o niebo lepszy od pierwszego. xD  
> Wszystkie drobne błędy (jeżeli jakieś są) spadają na moją odpowiedzialność.   
> Proszę o opinie i komentarze :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie wiem co mogę powiedzieć.   
> Za zbetowanie dziękuję Hal_Auden z wattpad.

To był zwyczajny dzień w Londynie, deszczowy i pochmurny.. Może oprócz tego, że udało im się rozwiązać jedną z bardziej zawiłych spraw, która miała związek z nielegalnym handlem narządami wewnętrznymi i ludźmi. Mówiąc w skrócie, dosyć delikatna i nieprzyjemna zagwozdka.   
\- Niesamowite - zdecydował się podkreślić Watson wiedząc, że Sherlock uwielbia pochwały. Detektyw rozwiązał kolejną zagadkę, a on był z niego dumny, tak samo jak za każdym razem. Możnaby pomyśleć, że po ponad roku mieszkania razem, John nie będzie zachwycać się Holmesem tak bardzo, jak tuż po ich pierwszym spotkaniu.   
Jednak z dnia na dzień jego zachwyt nad Sherlockiem, ciągle wzrastał.   
Dziwi się, jakim cudem ktoś tak inteligentny, może trochę nieobliczalny i wyjatkowy, zainteresował się kimś tak zwyczajnym jak on. Byłym lekarzem wojskowym. Możliwe, że John też miał w tym niewielkie zasługi, ale on nie potrzebował pochwały, czuł się spełniony, gdy wiedział, że uratował wielu ludzi.   
Może już taka jest natura Watsona i po prostu ciągnie go do niebezpieczeństwa. Nie oznacza to, że detektyw nie miał złych stron, w końcu wszyscy wiedzą, że pewnie ma ich więcej niż tych dobrych, ale John chyba się już do nich przyzwyczaił.   
Sherlock obdarował go szelmowskim uśmiechem i przywołał taksówkę. Sprawa zajęła im prawie trzy dni, a do tej pory John miał wolne, ale dzisiaj trafiła mu się nocna zmiana w szpitalu. Był już, niemal wczesny, wieczór, więc będzie musiał się pospieszyć, żeby zdążyć do pracy na czas.   
Taksówka zatrzymała się przy Baker Street. Detektyw od razu wyskoczył z auta, zostawiając obowiązek zapłacenia za taksówkę swojemu przyjacielowi. Doktor dał kierowcy banknot i poszedł za Holmesem.   
Dotarli razem do wnętrza kamienicy, a później na górę - do ich wspólnego mieszkania.   
Watson powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i natychmiast postanowił się przebrać, aby zdążyć na dyżur.  
\- Wychodzę - poinformował bruneta stojąc już przy drzwiach, gotowy na pół godzinną jazdę metrem.   
\- Jak już koniecznie musisz tam pracować, to mógłbyś raz na jakiś czas, przynieść mi jakieś próbki - zasugerował Sherlock ze swojego stałego miejsca do myślenia, czyli kanapy stojącej w salonie.   
O nie, blondyn już wiedział, jakież to próbki miał na myśli ten nieobliczalny detektyw.   
\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie wyniosę ci ze szpitala żadnego trupa, ani nawet jego fragmentów. Jest to dla mnie nieosiągalne. Zapytaj Molly, ona na pewno coś ci załatwi - powiedział i po chwili zastanowienia dodał jeszcze - I pamiętaj o trzymaniu tego z daleka od jedzenia, Sherlocku.   
Gdy opuścił mieszkanie, otoczył go typowy dla dużego miasta gwar, który pomógł mu wrócić do trybu Johna - cywila. Ruszył w stronę najbliższej stacji metra, nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodię, którą Detektyw grał wczoraj w nocy na skrzypcach.   
Wieczór był chłodny i niezbyt zachęcający do nocnych spacerów.   
Dotarł do metra bez większych problemów, a później wysiadł na swojej stacji i udał się do szpitala Św. Bartłomieja, gdzie obecnie pracował.   
Przywitał się z Sarą. Już jakiś czas temu przestali się ze sobą umawiać, ze względu na pewne konflitkty i Sherlocka, ale nadal byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kobieta zawsze służyła Johnowi dobrą radą, za co bardzo ją cenił.   
Wziął karty pacjentów, których miał dziś przyjąć i zajął miejsce za biurkiem, tak jak to robił zazwyczaj.   
Czekała go długa zmiana, bo kilku innych lekarzy niefortunnie zachorowało, więc John był zmuszony pracować ciężko i prawie do południa, gdy pojawi się następna zmiana. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Ach te marzenia ściętej głowy...

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro już (a może o ile?) to przeczytałeś/aś to informuje, że wstawiłam to ZUPEŁNIE z własnej woli (haha dobry żart). Może za jakieś miliony lat świetlnych będzie kontynuacja. W każdym razie dzięki za wytrwanie do końca ;)


End file.
